The Silent Protector
by Nick145
Summary: Being one of if not the most powerful spiritual being to ever exist was easy. Becomming a Captain of the Gotei 13 wasn't too hard. Being banished from the only place I have called home for nearly 2000 years however was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure. My name is Kioshi Mamoru and this is my story. Rated T for mild language and violence. WIP
1. Prologue

AN: I had this capter beta'd by a friend of mine. She said since she isnt too familiar with the fandom that she can only do this temperairly. So I still need a beta reader. Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for more details.

The Silent Protector

Prologue

* * *

My name is Kioshi Mamoru. I am the former commander of the S.R.P.D. (Spiritual Realms Protection Division), although then we just called ourselves the 14th division. While we weren't an official squad of the Gotei 13, we were given the same rights and authority as actual squad members. I guess you could consider us private contractors. We are allies of the Soul Society, but we do not take orders from the Soul King, or my brother Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. That's quite the bomb to drop, I'm sure. Yes, it is completely true Genryusai and I are brothers. We were both exceptionally powerful humans when we were alive. This is our story.

-2,257 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS SOUL REAPER POWERS-

One day when we were around fifteen years of age we encountered a monster while hiking near the stream next to our home. At once we knew it was not our imagination and that something was terribly wrong.

The monster, that I would soon come to know as a Hollow, seemed to eye us up before it lunged at Genryusai, who was two years younger than me. Even at that young age I was very protective over those close to me, so I did the only thing I could think of to save him. I pushed him out of the way of the attack, taking the entirety of it upon myself. I let out a blood curdling scream as I felt the beast's teeth sink into the flesh of my leg-all of the way to the bone. Once the teeth reached my femur, the pain of having my flesh shredded was overwhelmed by an intense searing heat. This-for lack of a better term-fire, seemed to come from the hollows teeth, and traveled into my bones; and from there into my very soul.

It was then that I realized the beast was seriously wounded. It was missing its left arm. It also had several slashes in its chest and back. But above all, I noticed the six-inch wide hole in its chest where its heart should be.

My father told stories of terrible undead creatures from another dimension that would feed on the souls of the living. I couldn't understand how a monster from one of my father's bed time stories could be there attacking us. Then I remembered that the brave knight would always swoop in and save the innocent person about to be devoured. My dad said the knight would find the person in danger by their reiryoku being pushed out.

I started to search for my reiryoku. After a few seconds, I found it. I thought that it must have been the wrong thing to do, since the hollow only sunk his teeth deeper onto my leg, shattering my femur bone. Then all of a sudden, the hollow released me and let out an anguished yelp as its right arm was severed from its body. Then I was falling. It was only then I realized this beast was at least fifty feet tall.

Several thoughts were running through my head as I was falling to my death. What happened to make its arm fall off? Where is the brave knight that is supposed to save me? Who will protect my brother if I die? The knight isn't real. No one is coming to save us. If no one will protect my brother, then I will not die. I will survive so I can Protect my brother! As soon as that thought passed through my head I felt my reiryoku release itself. One small burst of power; then a second medium burst of power; and finally, as I was fifteen feet from the ground a third, massive burst of power left my body.

When I was only five feet from the ground, a man clad in a black shihakusho caught me. I couldn't see his face. Everything was going black. I couldn't see at all; but I could hear. I could hear him frantically calling my name. "Kioshi! Kioshi! Kioshi! Damn it! Son, listen to me. If it all goes black, that's ok. Just find the light and don't let go of it. After those words left the mouth of the man that I had identified as my father I felt a horrible pain in my chest.

In order to save my life, my father had to give me his shinigami powers. This was not illegal, nor was it commonly known that it was possible. My father stabbed me through my heart with his Zanpakutō, and forced his immense reiryoku through it.

Frankly, it's too difficult to remember anything else in great detail. Try to understand, this was over two-thousand years ago. Not to mention I was still alive when this happened. That makes it ten times more difficult to recall many, if any details.

* * *

Basically, I became a soul reaper. I used my Zanpakutō to slice through the monsters mask as per my father's instructions. My father used the last of his reiryoku to heal my injuries and explain what happened.

My father said he had encountered the hollow near our home. He asked the hollow to leave in peace. I will never know why, nor do I care why. Anyways, the hollow didn't seem to understand what my father said to it, and so my dad proceeded to slay the beast. He had severed one of its arms and given it several other serious wounds. The hollow, knowing it couldn't win, fled. It must have had the ability to mask its reiatsu, because it could no longer be sensed. It was then that he felt my spiritual pressure fluctuate before it started flaring in increasingly large bursts. He rushed to my location only to discover my soul was in the process of being devoured by the same hollow he had just fought. Knowing I could hold on a little longer, my father got Genryusai who had fainted a safe distance away from what was soon to be a battlefield. He returned in a spectacular display of shunpo slicing off the hollows arm, causing him to release me from its mouth. My dad caught me just before I fell to the ground. This is when he gave me his powers, and I slew the beast that had caused my family harm. My father then told me that the hollow that I killed had devoured a portion of my soul.

In order for my soul not to collapse upon itself, due to the void that was created by the hollow devouring a portion of my soul; I subconsciously took a piece of the hollows soul into my own. Being a fifteen year old human at the time, I had no clue what that meant. I don't think my father knew either.

My father died less than a half an hour later. Since he had given me all of his spirit energy he wasn't able to heal himself. He bled out while I sat in his lap.

I lived a long happy life, dying at the ripe old age of eighty-three. Because I was already a soul reaper when I died, I woke up in the Soul Society with all my powers and memories fully intact. A few months after I woke in the west district 30 of the Rukon, I headed inwards to the Seireitei to the Shinho Academy so I could become an official soul reaper. I stayed an un-seated member of squad eight for nearly twelve-hundred years. Over the next four-hundred years, I ascended the ranks through many different squads. I was promoted to the fifteenth seat of squad six, then to the twelfth seat of squad ten, then I became the third seat of squad two before finally I was awarded the rank of lieutenant in squad twelve.

* * *

AN: This chapter was just under 1450 words. All my other chapters will be 2000+ not including authors notes or review replies. I will update this story twice a month for the first two months (1st & 15th) and after that once a month (15th). I am currently looking for a Beta Reader. I need someone who can and will go over the spelling and the grammar in my story as well as making sure what I'm writing isn't completely impossible for the realm of an AU Bleach FanFicition. I also would like it if this person would be available to bounce story ideas off of. If you are interested please let me know through a PM. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the prologue of The Silent Protector. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or not. let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like.

Sincerely,

Nick145


	2. Chapter 1

A.N.: Sorry about the late update I went camping over the weekend and forgot to have my friend upload the chapter. Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

The Silent Protector

Chapter 1

-500 YEARS BEFORE ICHIG GAINS SOUL REAPER POWERS-

Buried deep within the Kuchiki clan's record books lie a clan name that has been long forgotten. A clan that had the duty of protecting the leadership of Hueco Mundo and the innocents of the Spiritually Enriched Zones in the world of the living. A clan that was banished to the sands of Hueco Mundo after being experimented on by a member of the Royal Guard. A clan that will soon reemerge and reclaim the positions they once held. That clan would be the Mamoru's; one of the four great noble clan, headed by one of the most skilled and powerful soul reapers to ever exist. He was the first soul reaper to gain his powers while still alive. That man is Kioshi Mamoru, the former captain of squad 14. This is his story.

It was an unusually dark and chilly night. Kioshi was just a lieutenant of squad 12 back then. His captain had to go to some fancy dinner party so he was stuck with more than my fair share of the paperwork. It was just after ten o'clock at night when he had finished and was finally ready to leave.

Once Kioshi had stepped out into the cold night air he sensed something not unusual but frightening none the less. The captain of the 11th division, the 7th Kenpachi, Futsunushi Inuzuri was running through the Seireitei most likely chasing after one of his subordinates demanding a spar. That wasn't the frightening part though. The unnerving thing was that the Kenpachi was heading straight for the lieutenants home where his wife and child live.

It wasn't uncommon for himself and the captain of the 11th division to spar every once in a while. It wasn't even uncommon for the Kenpachi to come by his home every now and then. The only clue he had that something was wrong was Futsunushi's spirit energy was pouring out at rates that would normally be found on a battle field. With how strong it was it would kill his son without another strong spiritual pressure to shield him from Futsunushi. As soon as Kioshi realized this he took off using his fastest shunpo heading directly towards his home all the while knowing he wouldn't make it there in time to protect his family.

After a minute or so Kioshi had made it a quarter of the way there. Then he felt another captain class spiritual pressure wash over me. This one was definitely that of a hollow and if Kioshi was a betting man he would have bet his life it was a Vasto Lorde. That's when he realized why the captain was near his home. The Vasto Lorde was heading straight there and the captain was in pursuit.

Kioshi needed to do something fast if he wanted to get there in time to protect his loved ones. So he decided to use his hollow powers in the hope of increasing his speed. He took a deep breath and called out to the portion of the hollow's soul he absorbed. Said portion of said soul had become a being of power inside his inner world and turned into an inverse copy of himself. He named this new spiritual being an "inner hollow."

"Hollow. Hollow are you there?" Kioshi mentally called in a slightly panicked tone.

Trying to soothe his host the inner hollow responded, "I'm here partner just relax. What has you so worked up anyways?"

"Shizu and Jakunen are in serious trouble. I need more speed in order to protect them," Said Kioshi in an even more panicked tone.

The hollow replied in an offended and angry tone, "And just why should I help you? Hmm… You have never done anything for me. Every time you contact me it's give me this, help me with this, or teach me how to do this."

"Please I will do anything. I can't lose them!" Kioshi mentally screamed completely letting his panic take over.

After thinking for a second his inner hollow responded in a calm voice. "Alright I'll make you a deal partner. If you give me control of your body for a few days a month every month I will lend you the entirety of my powers."

"Fine. Whatever. Just a few conditions though." Kioshi quickly responded relief washing over him.

"I figured as much. What are they?" Replied the hollow slightly disgruntled that he was going to be limited.

"First and foremost I will only give you control while in Hueco Mundo. Second you are only allowed to harm other hollows, no humans, and no soul reapers. Lastly I will need to retain the ability to regain control if something happens or if I deem you have gone too far in your 'fun'. Do you understand and accept?" Said Kioshi in a commanding voice.

Stunned the hollow relies in a slightly unsure voice, "Ya I understand and accept your terms. I can't even believe you are allowing this to happen."

"Me neither, me neither." Said Kioshi also in an unsure voice.

While he was talking to his inner hollow his body was slowly undergoing Hollowfication. While Kioshi didn't know this at the time he has since learned that his hollow form is rather simplistic in nature. His entire body became covered in a thick white substance that resembled bone. My entire head was covered in this same substance. It created a mask that completely covered his head. It appeared to be a normal human skull except for the teeth. It's incisors were elongated, sharp and curved; resembling a pair of snake fangs. Every once in a while a long purple forked tongue would flick out of its mouth further reinforcing the snake like appearance. It's nails were long and sharp creating claws. In the center of its chest was a large hollow hole. There were neon green tribal markings with a black outline all over its body originating from the hollow hole. It also had a long sharp pointed tail that it had wrapped around its waist.

When Kioshi's and his inner hollow had come to an agreement the white 'outer shell' crumpled away. His speed nearly doubled in that moment. Kioshi was already one of the fastest soul reapers in existence, but after he made the agreement with his hollow he was able to create a new high speed movement technique by combining elements of shunpo and sonído. With this new technique Kioshi was easily the fastest in existence.

If someone had tried to sense Kioshi's spiritual pressure at that time they would have noticed not just soul reaper and slight traces of hollow reiatsu like they normally would, but a perfect melding of hollow and soul reaper spirit energy.

Then all of a sudden the lieutenant sensed his wife's spiritual pressure shoot up and then fluctuate. Which could only mean a few things. She could be in combat, she could be in an extremely stressing situation, and finally she could be horribly ill. It was easy to discount the first and third options leaving only the second option, extreme stress.

Without warning both the Kenpachi's and the hollow's spiritual pressures stopped clashing. This was highly concerning since they had arrived at Kioshi's home and he had just felt his wife's spiritual pressure fluctuate.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Kioshi's wife rushed out of their house screaming at the hollow and Futsunushi to leave immediately and that they were endangering my son. The hollow was surprisingly the voice that spoke up first.

recognizing the spirit energy lingering around the house the Vasto Lorde hollow turned his head to my wife and asked her, "What are yours and child's names woman?"

"Why would you care?" asked Kioshi's wife sounding surprised.

Annoyed the hollow demanded "Just tell me your names woman."

Knowing the name Mamoru was just as feared as Yamamoto she decided to answer, "His name is Jakunen, Jakunen Mamoru and I am Shizu, Shizu Mamoru."

Hoping he was wrong the Vasto Lorde asked "Is he any relation to Kioshi?"

"How do you know my husband's name?" demanded Shizu feigning ignorance.

"Every Vasto Lorde and many Adhujahas know your husband's name. Your husband is the only true hybrid of our two great species in existence. Not to mention I have battled your husband, and it is not an experience I care to repeat." The hollow now turned back to Futsunushi and said, "Kenpachi would you agree to fighting at a different location? You may be willing to incur Kioshi's wrath by injuring either his son or wife but I am not."

The captain of squad 11 got a furious look in his eyes and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I refuse to take orders from a mere hollow! We will settle this now, and if some silly little girl or her child get in my way I will just cut them down the same as you."

Then Shizu moved between captain Inuzuri and her home where her son was hidden in an extremely powerful barrier and drew her Zanpakutō from its sheath. "I will not allow you to harm my child." Then she pointed her Zanpakutō towards the ground and said, "Bankai Hebinoō ni Yotte Okura Reta Asashin." Her blade then disintegrated and reformed as seven bright green ten foot long pit vipers and one massive armored burmese python that was coiled around her body.

Futsunushi Inuzuri was not a stupid man. Even an immature Bankai like this woman's would cause him problems. So he did the only thing his adrenalin filled mind could think of. He shunpoed behind Kioshi's wife and stabbed her through her heart. While the blade was sticking out of her chest he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "A woman should never draw her blade against a man, because the woman will always loose." As he finished he pulled out his blade from Shizu's chest dripping with the life blood from the most important thing in Kioshi's life.

"You are a fool Futsunushi Inuzuri you have just killed Kioshi's wife. Do you have any idea what kind of pain you have brought down upon yourself? I have felt that man's fury after I devoured a friend of his. Trust me when I say it's not an experience I wish to repeat." As the Vasto Lorde finished talking a garganta opened up and the tell tale orange light of a negatión enveloped him.

"Tch. Good riddance. If you are weak enough to fear a lieutenant you aren't worth my time anyways." Replied the captain before disappearing in a burst of shunpo.

-SCENE CHANGE-

That's when Kioshi felt his wife's spiritual pressure flicker before completely going out never to be felt again. Something inside him snapped and his spiritual pressure rose to heights others had only felt from the head captain. After Kioshi yelled his wife's name in anguish "Shizu!" he somehow managed to break the sound barrier creating a massive sonic boom and arrived to find her dead with a stab wound from a sword. Kioshi looked to the sky and saw a garganta closing up with what appeared to be the light from a negatión. Seeing as he couldn't follow the hollow the lieutenant and now widower decided to check his wife's wounds. He was checking to see if there was any lingering spiritual energy inside them so he could determine her killer. Kioshi discovered the spirit energy of the Squad 11 Captain, The 7th Kenpachi, Futsunushi Inuzuri inside her wounds, which could only mean he had killed my wife.

As soon as he discovered who had killed his wife he shunpoed from his home in one of the outer districts of the Seireitei to the 1st division barracks in the center of the Seireitei.

When he arrived he was led inside by a stressed lieutenant Saskibe. When they got to the door of the head captains office he was told to wait outside. Saskibe entered the office and closed the door after himself. While the door was thick it wasn't soundproof. Kioshi could tell they were having a hushed discussion. Eventually Saskibe emerged from the office to inform Kioshi his brother was too busy to see him.

Not willing to put up with such bullshit Kioshi raised his hand to the door and called out "Hado number one: Sho." The amount of spirit energy he poured into the kido caused the door to be blasted off its hinges and land inside the doorway.

Sarcastically Kioshi said "brother I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Letting out an irritated sigh Yamamoto responded "You're going to pay for that, and yes as a matter of fact you are. In case you didn't notice we had a Vasto Lorde incursion today."

"I'm well aware, that's actually part of the reason I needed to speak with you."

AN: This chapter was just over 2150 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I am currently looking for a Beta Reader. I need someone who can and will go over the spelling and the grammar in my story as well as making sure what I'm writing isn't completely impossible for the realm of an AU Bleach FanFicition. I also would like it if this person would be available to bounce story ideas off of. If you are interested please let me know through a PM. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Im sorry for not having the 3rd chapter ready by last tuesday. I had 85% of it typed up, i just needed to finish it and go over it with the spelling and grammer tools in microsoft word. Unfortunitly my computer doesnt have MS word on it and I needed to use a friends. I am so sorry for the delay.

I would like to thank Izayoshi72 and war sage for favoriting my story.

I would like to also thank war sage for following my story.

I invite both you guys and anyone else to review the story whether you like the story or not.

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

The Silent Protector

Chapter 2

Narrowing his eyes Genryusai said, "I see, well let's hear what you have to say then."

Outraged Saskibe shouted "Sir, this man just blew down your door, surely he must be dealt with?"

"I'm more than aware of what just transpired, but seeing as his wife's spiritual pressure has disappeared I will over look it."

"I see. Very well then I will contact squad four and have them repair the damage."

"Thank you brother."

"So, Kioshi let's hear it. Why the hell did you blast down my door!?"

"From what I could sense and from the evidence I found at my home this is what I believed happened."

-TIME SKIP-

(A.N.: After Kioshi explained about the events leading up to and causing his wife's death let's say 30 minutes.)

"I see. I want you to know I'm sorry. I thought she was un-conscious not dead. I hate to sound callous, but just what would you have me do?" Asked a deeply saddened Yamamoto.

Allowing his anger to bleed into his voice Kioshi demanded "Issue an execution warrant for the 7th Kenpachi and Squad 11 Captain Futsunushi Inuzuri!"

Shocked at his brothers blood lust replied in an attempt to calm the vengeful lieutenant "brother rest for a bit while I look into the matter. There is a cot against the far wall you may use."

"Very well. Thanks for the bed. I expended a lot of spirit energy today and could a good night's rest."

-TIME SKIP-

(Next Morning)

"Kioshi after carefully considering the evidence I have come to the same conclusion The Central 46 have come to."

"And pray tell brother just what conclusion is that?"

"Your wife was collateral damage in a battle between the Squad 11 Captain and a Vasto Lorde."

Enraged Kioshi yelled, "That is complete and utter bullshit!"

After a few calming breaths of air Kioshi continued "She was a lieutenant surely that must warrant an official investigation?"

"My hands are tied. If you don't agree appeal to The Central 4." Answered Yamamoto clearly frustrated with his inability to take action.

"I believe I will. Would it be possible for you to set up a meeting with The Central 46?"

"Sure brother, I have no problem with that."

Genryusai then called a hell butterfly to himself. The butterfly landed on his out stretched finger. After mumbling to the butterfly it took off heading towards The Central 46's chambers.

A few minutes later another hell butterfly flew through the window and landed on Genryusai's outstretched finger.

Turning to Kioshi Yamamoto said in a serious tone, "They will see you as soon as possible. A meeting has been set for two days from now."

-TIME SKIP-

(Two Days Later)

Kioshi got up early two days later in order to get to his home before he had to arrive at The Central 46's court room. After he put on a clean shihakushō Kioshi flash stepped to The Central 46's chambers. Kioshi arrived with a few minutes to spare, so instead of using Shunpo to reach the courtroom he decided to walk. After walking down the hallway and passing numerous guards all in the power range of a third seat he finally arrived in front of a huge set of double oak doors. Flanking the doors on either side were two guards with the power of a high level lieutenant or a low level captain.

"Halt trespasser," said the guard to the left of the doors.

"State your name and reason for being here," said the guard to the right of the doors.

"I have an appointment with the judges regarding an official investigation request," calmly responded Kioshi.

Sneering the left guard replied, "A lowly lieutenant has no right to make such a request."

"Grinning at the insult his partner delivered the right guard said, "Leave now before we execute you for trespassing, lying during questioning, and for being disrespectful to your betters."

It took nearly every ounce of self control Kioshi had not to make a sarcastic comment about the two guards being his betters, but he managed to calmly reply, "The appointment was made by the head captain himself." 'That sure got their asses in gear,' thought Kioshi.

Visibly stunned the left guard could only reply with a quiet, "I see."

Annoyed at his partner for allowing his emotions to be so visible the right guard snapped out, "Well John, what are you waiting for? Go check with the judges to see if this guy is legit."

"Sure Markus I'm on it."

Unable to help himself Kioshi sarcastically said, "Thanks John. Markus if it's ok with you I think I will stay here."

Angry that this lowly soul reaper dare address himself a high level guard for the central forty-six John started to unsheathe his blade while saying, "Why you arrogant pri-"

"Shut up you twit. Go do what I just told you to do," interrupted Markus, sensing his partner was about to make a grave mistake.

"Yes sir," replied John.

-TIME SKIP-

(5 minutes later)

After re-emerging from the double oak doors John said in a _ tone of voice, "You are to meet with the central forty-six right away."

"Very well. Thank you for the interesting conversation," sneered Kioshi.

Without another word the guards allowed Kioshi to pass through the doors and into the courtroom of the central forty-six.

"You are late. Explain yourself lieutenant and be quick." Was the first thing Kioshi heard when he entered the courtroom.

"I arrived early. Your incompetent guards kept me from entering, and caused me to be late. My apologies." Replied Kioshi finishing in an apologetic bow.

"None are needed," replied the same judge. "Please tell us why you believe an execution warrant needs to be issued."

-TIME SKIP-

(30 minutes)

"Thank you for bringing this matter before us lieutenant Momaru. We will deliberate and inform you of our decision, you are dismissed."

Kioshi turned around and left the courtroom. When he was standing next to the guards who had just closed the doors Kioshi said, "I guess I'm stuck with you two dick heads for three hours huh?"

"You-"

"Don't Markus he's not worth it. Yes you're stuck with us Kioshi, so sit down and shut up."

"As you john, as you wish."

-TIME SKIP-

(3 hours)

As soon as Kioshi walked back into the courtroom he was addressed by the same judge that previously spoke to him. "The evidence before us does not confirm your statement, nor does it contradict it. Therefore we will be agreeing with the official statement given by the head captain."

"You imbeciles! That man killed my wife, and you're just going to let him get away with it!?" screamed the enraged lieutenant.

Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere a woman spoke up, "We are sorry for your loss. It was an accident. Go home lieutenant. You are young and rather handsome looking. Surely finding yourself a new wife won't be too much of a challenge."

"An accident!? That was no fucking accident!" Realizing he was loosing control Kioshi took a few steadying deep breaths. "I demand an execution warrant be issued or I will kill you all one by one until I get what I want," finished Kioshi in a low tone devoid of all emotion.

Having enough of the emotional lieutenant the same judge said, "First of all any decision handed down cannot be contested. Second of all if you even attempt to make good on your threat we will have you executed."

Realizing arguing further would only cause him problems Kioshi said, "Very well. I will just have to take care of this myself." Once he finished speaking he disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, paying no heed to the judge speaking to him.

"You will do...," said the judge trailing off once he noticed that Kioshi had left. "Where did he go?" she said quietly to herself.

Just then John entered through the doors, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're a little confused, but other than that we're fine. Why do you ask?"

"I saw Kioshi blast out of here and we feared the worst."

"We should alert the head captain. Kioshi isn't known for his temper, losing his wife could change that, and with power like his I fear few could stop him if he decided to go on a rampage."

"Understood; I will relay the massage immediately."

-TIME SKIP-

(15 minutes)

[1st DIVISION BARRAKS]

When John arrived at the first division barracks he entered and headed straight for Yamamoto's office. Just as he was about to open the Head-Captain's door his hand was stopped by a worried looking Saskibe's.

"Lieutenant unhand me. I must relay an urgent message to the Head-Captain immediately."

"Very well. You may enter, but be quick. I also have an urgent message that must be relayed at once."

Startled by the unannounced entrance of his lieutenant and a Central Guardian Yamamoto instantly knew something was going on. "What has happened?" asked the worried leader.

"I have been ordered by the Central Forty-Six to inform you Kioshi did not receive the verdict he desired. He left the courtroom in quite a hurry, and he was leaking reiatsu laced with murderous intent," answered John.

"I see. This is not good. Do we know where he is going?" asked the Head-Captain who had the feeling his brother was about to do something rash.

Frowning the Central Guardian answered, "No we do not. I am sorry I couldn't be of anymore help." After he finished his apology he left.

"I can help with that Head-Captain. Kioshi is currently challenging Squad 11's Captain Futsunushi Inuzuri to a captain's duel."

"Oh dear. This is not good. Saskibe you are in charge. I will go put a stop to this disaster waiting to happen immediately."

Kioshi arrived at the squad 11 barracks ten minutes after he stormed out of the Central Forty-Six's Courtroom. He took a deep breath. As soon as all of the air left his lungs a thick white goo left his mouth nose and eyes. It gathered and spread out on the front of his head creating a plain white hollows mask. (A.N.: Think of ichigo's mask after he suppressed his hollow; just without any of the markings.)

Kioshi raised his hand and pressed it against the wall separating himself from his target; the Captain of Squad 11. When his hand was flat against the wall he whispered "cero." A split second, a deafening boom, and a bright flash of neon green light later the wall vaporized. While the dust was settling Kioshi brought his hand up to his face and squeezed causing his mask to shatter.

"Kioshi, just what in the name of the Soul King do you think you are doing?" The gruff voice of Squad 11's Captain and the 7th Kenpachi, Futsunushi Inuzuri demanded.

"I Kioshi Mamoru, the Lieutenant of Squad 12 hereby challenge you to a captain's duel," said Kioshi in a formal tone.

"Kioshi you are my friend. I could never accept an offer for a fight to the death from you. At least I couldn't without a good reason," replied Futsunushi. While he had started speaking in a calm and friendly tone; he finished in a menacing tone laced with murderous intent.

"I am here to avenge my wife. You slaughtered her like a common hollow! You didn't even have the balls to look her in the eyes when you killed her! You had to stab her from behind!" screamed Kioshi.

"I see. Very well then. If that is truly how you feel then I will accept your challenge," calmly stated the 7th Kenpachi.

"Lieutenant!" the captain called out.

In a burst of Shunpo the lieutenant arrived in the captain's office. "What can I do for you captain?"

"Have at least two-hundred squad members meet us at the training grounds. There's going to be a Captain's Duel."

"Right away" replied the excited lieutenant right before he left in another burst of Shunpo.

Thirty seconds after the lieutenant left Kioshi looked and nodded at Futsunushi before they both departed in nearly silent bursts of Shunpo, Kioshi arrived at the training grounds three seconds before Captain Inuzuri. They showed up at the opposite ends of the arena like training grounds.

About five minutes after the two combatants arrived at the training grounds the lieutenant arrived in a burst of Shunpo next to his captain. "Sir, I have done as you have asked. There are currently two-hundred twenty-seven squad members in attendance; I believe more are on their way."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Please take a seat."

Looking at his assembled squad members the captain decided to give them what could be his last speech as their captain. "Good afternoon my subordinates. Today I have a special surprise for all of you. Today you will whiteness a fight between two captain level fighters. This will be no ordinary fight. No, this will be a Captain's Duel. Myself and the 12th division lieutenant will be engaging in a fight to the death. The winner will claim the Captaincy of squad eleven, and will gain the title of Kenpachi!"

The gathered soul reapers were oddly silent as they processed what was just said. Then in true squad eleven fashion they erupted in cheers displaying their blood lust for all to see.

Finally Kioshi ran out of patience when Futsunushi turned to face him. Letting out a mighty roar Kioshi unsheathed his blade and, charged the menacing captain.

The Kenpachi quickly drew his sword and blocked Kioshi's horizontal strike, and pushed Kioshi back.

Wanting to get the fight over with as soon as possible Kioshi released his shikai as soon as he regained his footing. Pointing his zanpakutō towards the sky he locked eyes with his opponent. While moving the tip of his blade in a figure eight motion he called out "Bite and strangle Hebinoō."

AN: This chapter was just over 2375 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I had the prologue beta'd by a friend of mine. She said since she isnt too familiar with the fandom that she can only do this temperairly. So I still need a beta reader. I need someone who can and will go over the spelling and the grammar in my story as well as making sure what I'm writing isn't completely impossible for the realm of an AU Bleach FanFicition. I also would like it if this person would be available to bounce story ideas off of. If you are interested please let me know through a PM. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So I still need a beta reader. Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for more details. I would like to thank ktlynnhutch for following my story. I invite you and anyone else to review the story whether you like the story or not. The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Kido, Places and Other Relevant Terms List & Other Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

THE SILENT PROTECTOR

CHAPTER 3

Previously in The Silent Protector

_Wanting to get the fight over with as soon as possible Kioshi released his Shikai as soon as he regained his footing. Pointing his Zanpakutō towards the sky he locked eyes with his opponent. While moving the tip of his blade in a figure eight motion he called out "Bite and Strangle Hebinoō"_

On to the Story

As Kioshi moved the tip of his Zanpakutō in a figure eight motion he was covered in an eerie green light. The blade started to change shape. It went from a normal katana to looking like a bull whip made out of a snake. The whip was covered in black and white metallic scales and ended in a snakes head. It had bright green eyes and a purple forked tongue.

"What a nice and well defined Shikai you have Kioshi. Since I have seen yours it's only fair you get to see mine. Unlike most Zanpakutō my shikai does not have a certain position I have to bold my blade in to release it. My Bankai is the same way, but I doubt we will get that far."

"I came here to kill you, not to have a conversation. Now release your sword or perish!"

"Very well. Destroy, Bakuhatsu no Masuta!"

Unlike Kioshi's Shikai the captain of squad 11's shikai was very unimpressive. It changed from a standard katana to a black and white Japanese long sword which was twice as wide and double edged.

"Huh, I'm actually surprised that the great Kenpachi's release is so bland." Said Kioshi in the hopes of angering the captain enough for him to use his Shikai's ability.

Partially succeeding Futsunushi let out an angry roar and charged Kioshi.

Disappointed Kioshi grabbed a section of his whip-like Zanpakutō and pulled it tight in front of him in order to block his opponents strike; and to get him in close enough to knee him in the gut.

Futsunushi ended up taking the hit to his gut. He was forced to jump back unless he wanted to get head butted by Kioshi as well. As soon as his feet touched the ground again he was forced to dodge Kioshi's incoming whip-like Zanpakutō.

Over and over again Kioshi attempted to strike the mighty captain with his whip-like Zanpakutō. Each time the great Kenpachi was forced back.

Finally getting tired of being pushed back the 11th squad's captain used Shunpo to get behind Kioshi. The Kenpachi then used his Zanpakutō's special ability to launch multiple combat knives at Kioshi with a single slash of his sword.

Kioshi turned and tried to knock the incoming projectiles onto a different path. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you were rooting for this made the blades to detonate, kicking up dirt and rocks causing Kioshi to be hidden from view.

All of a sudden the bright red ball of energy known as Hadō number 31 Shakkahō burst through the dust cloud blowing it away at incredibly high speeds.

The Kenpachi managed to twist himself out of the way of the incoming kidō attack just in time for it to barley miss his face. As soon as the Hadō passed by him he launched another barrage of explosive knives.

Having learned his lesson the first time regarding this technique. Instead of blocking the blades or trying to change their course Kioshi used Bakudō number 81 Danku to negate the attack.

The Head-Captain showed up just after the 7th Kenpachi launched his attack. He was making a move to draw his Zanpakutō when he felt the hand of the 11th division's lieutenant on his shoulder.

"Head-Captain I know he is your brother but he entered this fight under his own free will. If you interfere you will not only be stomping on the laws of the Gotei 13 but also on your brother's bride and his fallen wife's honor."

-FLASHBACK-

(1045 YEARS AGO)

(Genryūsai's POV)

It was just over 1000 years ago. We (Kioshi and I) had finally established a military force, and a ruling government. The districts were finally being policed and peace for the afterlife was becoming a possibility.

My brother, a small group of men and I were patrolling one of the most crime filled areas in the Rukongai. It was strange there was blood everywhere but no bodies could be found. There was no stench from decomposing corpses nor was there a blood trail to follow. This had us all on edge.

All of a sudden one of the men took off down a dark alley. Once he was in the shadows we lost sight of him. While we couldn't see him we could hear him. He was screaming out in agony. You could hear the sound of something metallic slicing through flesh, and finally there was silence.

Once the shadows retreated we were able to see a man standing an inch above the ground. Below him was a pool of blood. It was all that remained of the man who ran into the shadows.

One of the men we had gone on patrol with was the dead man's brother. With an almighty scream he charged the one who had killed his brother.

The rest of us made a move to stop him but with a snap of my brother's fingers we were all held in place by ropes of fire. Strangely enough the flames didn't burn us at all.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?!"

"If we were to step in now what would become of his pride? Even if by going to his aid we were successful in saving his life, the cost of such actions would be the death of his pride permanently."

"Brother, this makes no sense what good is pride if you're dead?"

"Listen up and remember these words. There are two kinds of battles and those of us who have chosen to be warriors and fight those battles must always know the difference between the two. There are battles that are fought to protect lives, and there are battles that are fought to defend honor. Right now he is fighting with all his heart and soul to defend honor. That of the men and women that have died, his own honor, and above all his brothers honor."

"That was a very well…"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"…spoken argument. I will not intervene, but I will not leave either.

"Thank you sir. Why don't you sit with me and watch the fight."

"I do believe I will."

After five more minutes of kidō blasts, sword strikes, and shikai special abilities Futsunushi had finally had enough. "That's it! You lieutenant are about to learn what true power is! Bankai! Okina Kibaku Sōchi!"

The release of a captain's Bankai is nothing to be taken lightly. It is the pinnacle of a soul reapers strength. The amount of spirit energy released has been known to make seated officers faint, and cause gale force winds; this Bankai was no exception.

His Bankai took the shape of two Japanese long swords. Just above the guard to the middle of the blade there were spikes coming out at odd angles.

Kioshi knew he had to make his move soon or this fight would be over before it even got started. He saw his chance after captain Inuzuri released his Bankai. The fool was basking in his own power, and he allowed it to distract him for a second. Luckily a second was all Kioshi needed. He sealed, and sheathed his blade before shunpoing behind his opponent; where he un-sheathed his blade and delivered a deep vertical slash down the captains back.

"Aaagh! What the hell was that?" Shouted the wounded captain.

"That dear captain was the beginning of the end," said Kioshi as he walked from behind the captain to stand in front of him.

"You think just because you got one lucky strike in you've won? How naive. Now watch as I… Why can't I move!?"

"The inside of my sheathe is coated in a neurotoxin derived from hebinoō's venom. You are paralyzed. Now captain you are about to learn what true power is!"

Kioshi stabbed his zanpakutō in to the ground and shouted "Bankai!" A bolt of black spirit energy shot out of the hilt towards the sky. Once the bolt of energy reached a height about 50 feet above Kioshi's head it appeared to strike something and flatten out. The edges of the now circle of spirit energy started racing down towards the ground. The energy struck the ground creating a perfect black dome trapping everything in a 15 foot radius.

Inside the dome where Kioshi and the still paralyzed captain were standing wasn't completely dark like one would believe, no the dome was illuminated in a sickly neon green light coming from Kioshi's zanpakutō.

Then as if on some unseen queue the blade disintegrated and turned into a dense low-lying fog. Kioshi then grasped the still remaining hilt that was unexplainably floating in mid-air where Kioshi had stabbed is sealed blade into the ground. He swung his arm out so his foot and hand made a 90 degree angle. He then finally called out the name of his magnificent Bankai; "Hebinoō no Keimusho." After he said this, a small portion of the fog rushed towards the hilt solidifying into a katana looking almost exactly like hebinoō's sealed form except the blade was the same color as the fog.

"Behold my Bankai. You will be the first to fall before its mighty power. You should feel honored."

"Fuck you Kioshi!"

"You squad 11 captain, 7th Kenpachi Futsunushi Inuzuri are hereby charged with the murder of Lieutenant Shizu Mamoru and are sentenced to death by zanpakutō. Datsugoku!"

After Kioshi said that word the dome that had been surrounding them vanished and the green fog dissipated.

Sensing his impending death the captain pushed his spirit energy through his veins driving the venom out of his blood stream through the wound on his back. As soon as he had broken through the hold the venom had on his body the 7th Kenpachi rushed at Kioshi with his zanpakutō raised intending to cut Kioshi from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Using his superior speed to his advantage Kioshi waved his sword in front of him creating a wall of vaporized snake venom similar to a Danku.

As soon as Futsunushi's Bankai made contact with the wall of venom it exploded out towards the captain severely injuring and re-envonmating the might captain.

"How sad. Injured by your Bankai's own special ability. I am well aware your Bankai causes whatever it cuts to explode. Why do you think I paralyzed you?"

"Jikkō" Once Kioshi uttered this word the blade of his Bankai vaporized, and floated up into the air joining the cloud that was once the fog inside the dome. A second later the cloud reformed into thousands of swords. Kioshi raised the hilt of his zanpakutō to the sky and swung it down. Doing that caused the thousands of blades in the air to come crashing down to the ground, most of them impaling the injured and immobile Futsunushi Inuzuri.

Coughing up blood the proud captains Bankai disappeared signifying he was near death.

"Do you have any last words you murderous piece of filth?"

"I'm…Sorry." Came the reply between coughing fits.

Kioshi let out a sigh before speaking again. "Your apology doesn't absolve you of your sins, but it does grant you a warrior's death." Closing his eyes, raising his arm above his head, pointing his middle and index fingers up and concentrating Kioshi said "The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of lunacy! Deny the seething urge…Stun and flicker…Disrupt sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Feel the earth and know your own impotence! Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi!" While Kioshi had been chanting the incantation for one of the most powerful kidō spells in existence his body was outlined in black spirit energy, clouds gathered and darkened cutting off most of the sunlight in the area. Then once he had finished a massive black box materialized on top of Captain Inuzuri with several spear like objects puncturing the box and without a doubt the Kenpachi inside.

When the black coffin finally disappeared Kioshi got a glimpse of the captain giving him a thankful smile before his body collapsed into dust.

AN: This chapter was just over 2050 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I had the prologue beta'd by a friend of mine. She said since she isnt too familiar with the fandom that she can only do this temperairly. So I still need a beta reader. I need someone who can and will go over the spelling and the grammar in my story as well as making sure what I'm writing isn't completely impossible for the realm of an AU Bleach FanFicition. I also would like it if this person would be available to bounce story ideas off of. If you are interested please let me know through a PM. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


End file.
